An Assassin's Weakness
by DustyInvasion
Summary: AU (yaoi) Duo is the son of the American President. You would think because of that the FBI would take better care to keep him safe from certain Japanese terrorists.
1. Sarcastically Sweet

Title: An Assassin's Weakness

Author: DustyInvasion

Summary: AU (yaoi) Duo is the son of the American President. You would think because of that the FBI would take better care to keep him safe from certain Japanese terrorists.

Notes:

(1) Yes you have seen this story before (to those who recognize it) it's just under a different pen name and summary (crappier one I might add) and this one should actually get updated.

(2) To any of you who end up liking this story, if I take too long to update or anything like that please IM or E-mail me and tell me to get my lazy ass into gear. I get side tracked easily so it would be appreciated!

(3) If there is something you don't like about my story please review and tell me what it is or get into contact with me. I really want to make this the best as I possibly can but I need your help to tell me what I'm doing wrong.

(4) If there are some big mistakes I make I am totally blaming it on the time, it is 1:30 AM, I just can't sleep my body is still at the times for Winter Break.

(5) In this story Duo's name is Damien, Duo is his nickname. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the hot guys in it, but I do have the second DVD for Gundam Wing, I just wish it was the first, I love it when Duo breaks him out of the hospital!

Claimer: I do own this plot and some of the minor characters (ex. Ms. Vermilion and the driver) so do not takeee what is not yourseee!

Well on with the story I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1 ~ Sarcastically Sweet  
  


  
  
  
"DAMIEN MAXWELL, you will accept these bodyguards whether you like it or not! They are being sent to protect you, not to baby-sit you. You have to understand I don't have a choice, you have to have one with you at all times of the day. I don't want you to end up kidnapped or worse because of my job."  
  
Duo tugged at the end of his braid impatiently, the copper taste of blood filling his mouth as silent screams tore at his throat. His father didn't understand what it was like being followed on a date and looking up from your dinner table to see the FBI patrolling the restaurant. They may mean well, but they all treated him like he was something precious that might break at any moment. It wasn't fair he was turning sixteen in two months and they acted like he was no better then a rambunctious child! 

"Dad, you're not being fair! It's my choice, you can't decide for me, if I don't want them coming to school with me then they aren't going to!" Duo spat out between clenched teeth, his body shaking with tremors of rage as he wiped his cold sweating hands on the rough denim of his jeans. "It's not like I'll need them there, most of the students there have important mothers and fathers too! Just last week they announced that Princess Relena of England would be attending there. So it's not like they're new to the whole 'protect the kid' thing. There are guards around almost every corner. I'll even go in under disguise if you let me go alone, new name and everything no one will recognize me!"  
  
Mr. Maxwell's face was pulled tight with annoyance, his own hands clenching on a portfolio leaving greasy prints from his damp fingers. "You think a name change will make a difference? Look at you, anyone can recognize you on sight."   
  
"Fine! Ruin my life see if I care, I'm never talking to you again!" Duo's mouth clamped shut with abrupt force as he swiftly made his way past his father, dodging the hand that reached towards him.  
  
His father sighed realizing the boy wasn't going to let it be. There seemed to be nothing that would change his son's mind, but he couldn't help the swell of pride that filled his chest when his son had refused to back down. He watched as Duo made his way down the stairs without once looking back. He glared at his son, but the twitch of his lips was more then enough to prove that he knew exactly what Duo was doing. But even though one knows the trap it does them no good if they still fall in.  


"Duo," The President called out haltingly. Duo's quick pace slowed before stopping he waited for his father to continue without turning around. "You can go………alone."  
  
Duo's only hint of acknowledgement was a quick dip of the head, before he resumed walking not once turning to face his father. 

"Brat!" His father called out, smirking slightly. Duo turned a grin covering his face as he blew a raspberry towards his father, his violet eyes gleaming mischievously, before bounding down the rest of the stairs, braid trailing behind him.  


* * *

  
The richly dark stained door shone brilliantly as the glistening chandelier reflected against it, the brass handle twisted as the door slid open soundlessly, stroking against the plush navy carpet that muted the clicks of the black high heeled shoes. The woman walked swiftly through the room her lips pursed as her eyes narrowed in annoyance at the thoughts that were running rampant through her mind. Her deep auburn hair, highlighted sparingly with white, was swept back in a strict bun. Her long black pants swayed with her walk, clinging loosely to her lengthy legs, with her conservative tailored jacket completing the high powered business woman image. Stopping sharply in front of two large oak doors her knuckles rapped curtly, before she opened them without waiting for admittance.

The woman nodded curtly at the older man who stood in her way, his hand wavering over his gun before the guard quickly moved to the side and waited for her to pass, then stooped down to pick up the fallen newspaper and reclaim his metal fold up chair. 

Walking swiftly to the large oak desk that sat in the middle of the room, she stood before it waiting for the circle of babbling meticulous suited men and women to notice her. No one took note of her presence as they were all trying to gain the attention of the man who sat in the middle of them, hoping the louder they talked the more attention it would draw to their complaints. A younger woman was the first to spot her, her eyes widened slightly before she leaned down to whisper audibly into the overwhelmed man's ear.

"Mr. President the representative from the Federal Bureau of Investigation is here." The President continued to try and control the flock of jabbering businessmen before he realized what his secretary had said.

"Get these people out, Rachel." Rachel immediately went to work, picking up papers and shoving them into assorted arms and showing them out the door. The president waited for Rachel to leave before turning to face the woman who now stood before him.  


"Ms. Vermilion." The President's voice lowered warily. He swept the graying hair from his eyes and started on putting his desk back into order, grouping together the papers that strewn about.   


"Mr. President," She smiled slightly for a second, then her face became a stony mask her eyes narrowed and her lips became no more then a pale line. "Do you know it is going against regulation if you send him there without any protection at all?"  
  
"Yes," The President nodded briefly, ducking his head and opening a portfolio to look over its contents.  
  
Ms. Vermilion's eyes hardened as the President refused to look up; snatching the portfolio away she waited for him to return his attention to her before continuing. "And what do you plan on doing about it?"  
  
"I am currently without an answer to your question Ms. Vermilion. As soon as I know I shall contact you." The President murmured. He held out his hand for the portfolio as if he expected that to be the end of the conversation.

  
"Then we will just have to send one of our younger agents." Ms. Vermilion nodded slightly as if congratulating herself on the idea.

  
"He still won't agree to it." The President cradled his forehead in the palm of his hand trying to think of an alternative.  


"Then we just won't tell him," Ms. Vermilion said confidently.  


"Who are you thinking of sending then? He has to be good if you don't want Damien finding out."  
  
"We only send our best, he'll never even notice." Ms. VerMilion assured.

The President nodded, the creases in his face becoming less apparent as he warmed to the idea, "Let's try it then."

* * *

  
  
Duo hugged his dad firmly, burying his head into the soft material of the cotton shirt. His throat burned as he held down the tears that wanted to pour from him, blinking rapidly he kept them at bay. Gazing once more at his father's familiar face he let go. "I'll be back in November for Thanksgiving."  
  
"Goodbye Duo." Mr. Maxwell smiled then took a step back away from his son. His eyelids flickered rapidly, blinking back tears that glazed his eyes.

Duo gave a short wave and grin before climbing into the 2003 Nissan Xterra that was supplied to take him to the airport. Duo watched his father leave then turned back and reached over to turn on the radio. The driver grabbed his hand jerking it away from the buttons. Duo looked up in annoyance his eyebrow raised in question. The driver dropped his hand returning his own to the wheel. Directing his gaze forward he spoke without looking at Duo. 

"Get in the back."

Duo glared as he stepped out of the car and slammed the door, placing his hand on the hot metal of the handle he opened it and resumed slouching on the stiff cushions. The driver glanced in the mirror at him before commenting. "Seatbelt."

"Radio." Duo shot back, intent on having at least one thing his way. The driver leaned over switching the radio on and Duo pulled the belt over his chest buckling it in securely.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the driver was hard pressed from pulling over and wrapping his hands around his passenger's slender neck as the boy sang along to the radio. Duo's earsplitting voice rang throughout the car as he tried to imitate the singer on a particularly high note.  
  
Duo's grin grew as he watched the driver close his eyes and breathe deeply when they stopped at a red light.  
  
"Hey, driver! It's GREEN!" Duo snickered as the driver put on the gas before quickly braking.  
  
"Are you INSANE! We could've crashed!" The driver roared while his hands became white with the pressure he was gripping the wheel with. He tried to slow his breathing while he watched the cars zoom past where a wreck could have been seconds before.  
  
"Hey I'm not the one who isn't paying attention while driving. With those kinds of mistakes you might end up killing me and then where would we all be?" Duo smirked, watching as the driver's breath quickened and his face begin to flush a brilliant shade of red.

The rest of the ride was spent in stony silence as Duo glowered out the window, livid that his music had been turned off.

* * *

  
Duo drummed his knuckles against the armrest, looking out of the window, and down at the wide expanse of the murky blue waters, surrounding for miles. Inside the airplane a flight attendant's friendly voice was stating their estimated time for arrival. 

Duo glanced over to the man beside him, he was relatively young with a head full of wavy brown locks. The young man's ears were covered with oversized headphones to listen to the movie the plane service provided. The colorful scenes from the movies were reflecting off his glasses making it hard to see the eyes of the man. Soft snores were audible over a child who had started to whine loudly about being hungry.

The plane was full, every seat was taken, and yet to Duo it felt as if for the first time in months he was truly alone. No one was spying on him or following him around and reporting back to his dad. He wasn't going to be called a wimp because he had a body guard trailing him ready to fight for him. For once he could make friends without someone questioning the motives behind his friends.

Though it still seemed too good to be true, Duo looked around the plane looking for anyone who didn't belong. Someone who could have been sent after him. His eyes stopped on a middle aged man two rows ahead on the next aisle. He kept shifting around in his seat nervously glancing out the window and back up to where the cockpit was. Duo passed it off for first time jitters. Again his eyes rested on another male, though much younger. The Chinese boy was sitting up straight a small brochure was held in front of his face that he was staring at intently. An odd sense of familiarity crept over Duo, he glanced to see what the other boy was reading and saw a school crest engraved on the back.

It seemed that Bridglotte was a popular school, Duo smirked softly. Maybe he and the Chinese 'student' would share classes. Not that he minded, Duo thought staring at the slim well built boy. However, if the FBI thought sending a younger agent as a student would throw him off they were very much mistaken. No sixteen year old was built that well, it only came from years of training. He would have fun with this, Duo grinned maliciously then turned back to gaze out the window.

TBC

AN: 

Please review and let me know what you think, and for any of you who read the summary and did not understand the meaning of yaoi, it means boys kissing each other and so on. So if you don't enjoy that kind of writing I suggest you stop reading this because there will be plenty of it in this story.

Questions/ Comments? I can only answer if you review and ask/tell!

Question for the readers -

1) Should Duo pursue a relationship with Wufei?

A. Get blown off

B. Break Wu-bear's heart…nvm not doin that

C. Mess with Wufei's head because he knows he's an agent

D. You make it up

2) I plan on having Duo end up with Heero but if you guys want a different pairing review and tell me - majority wins.  


P.S. - Anyone know how to make indentions and things like that?


	2. Notice

Notice: AAW will be updated on February 15. Sorry for taking so long on updating there are. . . . reasons as to why it's taken so long . Me just being lazy is one of them, BUT! That's not the only reason! So no bashing on me for that :p I have already rewritten 5 pages of it, but it's taking forever. I can't remember what I had written in the first place. . . lousy Dustin. Heh I'm probably making no sense to anyone else so. . . yeah. It will be updated Sunday. ~ DustyInvasion 


	3. Heero Heero, Heero, Heero

**__**

Title : An Assassin's Weakness

**__**

Author : DustyInvasion

**__**

~~Apology~~: Gah! I am so sorry, Amariel! I have been lazy and I am soooooooooooo sorry! Do not hate me! I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you! See I am sorry!!

**__**

Chapter 2 : Wufei will not be in this chapter, Duo. . . Of course, Relena. . . . had to, Q-chan hehe naked! LMAO! You go Quatre, you're the first of the G-Boys to get undressed! HAH! O and this won't be a lemon fic or lime or w/e. I don't have anything against them, this just isn't one. :p Umm. . . Simon is in here, you might see him in later chapters so. . . yeah,

**__**

Summary : AU (yaoi) Duo is the son of the American President. You would think because of that the FBI would take better care to keep him safe from certain Japanese terrorists.

**__**

Warning!!!! : Okay, I love sweet, innocent, 'I put everyone before me' Quatre, buuuut that's not what he's going to be like. He is not OOC he is very much in character. Only he's in character for the manga Gundam Wing/AC Episode Zero. So he will be a spoiled asshole and a little bit of a. . . . not exactly a slut, but close enough. However! There will be sweet, innocent, 'I put everyone before me' Quatre later on in the story. ^-^ He just needs Tro-kun to come sweeten him up. Uhh sorry but Q-chan is not a virgin, sowwy. I know people like him to love Trowa and only Trowa, but I didn't do it like that. I'm very sorry if I lose any reviewers over this.

**__**

Notes :

1) This is a slash fic and you are being warned so be warned and leave you homophobes.

2)Ahem I would also like to announce that (drum role please…..*silence*....where's the goddamn drum role!?….*taps foot impatiently* I know I paid you lazy drummers in advance so get your asses out here now and drum role!….*continued silence*…Fine I don't need you anyway!) dumdumdumdumdum…ahem I received…lemme go count…36 reviews for one chapter…that's three pages! Yay! Moreover, I am on someone's favorites list and on the author alert watch list of peeps too! *pouts* it won't tell me how many!

3) Review thanks will be at the bottom

4) Oh and even if this is completely irrelevant to the story…guess what! ^-^ I have a boyfriend! He is the sweetest guy ever! Even if he denies it, I'm so happy! Yay! *sighs in adoration* A friend of mine was shocked that I'm dating him, he was surprised that I'd date Donny even though he's not an anime freak. Donny, Donny, Donny, Donny, Donny!! Our one-month anniversary is Feb 15! Which is when this is supposedly coming out. . . . . . . -_-' *huggles herself* ^-^….oh and if any of the reviewers are thinking about telling me off for talking about my relationship while I should be discussing this fic…don't you dare, I am a girl falling in love, they can be very pissy if you say the wrong thing….all though right now he currently won't talk to me….

5) Eh heh, sorry this took so long. If you want an explanation ask, otherwise it doesn't really matter you're getting the chapter anyway.

**__**

Pairings : Alright!!! We have pairings! All right if anyone doesn't like these pairings don't take it up with me, complain to the reviewers. The majority of you voted a DuoxHeero relationship so that's the pairing in here -sorry to those of you who voted otherwise- and as you'll see when you read this fic it's also 3x4 ^-^ any problems with that?…..Good! I didn't think so. Now for Wufei, some people I talked to or that reviewed said that he should be with Zechs and/or Treize. I kind of saw him flying solo in this fic….but if you guys see a pairing with him that will work and that you like tell me and I'll ask what everyone thinks. Hmmm…that's all you may read on now.

**__**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters I am just borrowing them for this fic and any future fic's with them in it.

**__**

Claimer : The plot is all mine! And a few OCs too. ^-^

Dedication : I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO AMARIEL!!!

Chapter 2 ~ Heero. . . Heero, Heero, Heero

Important Notice!!!!!!! : Alright for anyone reading this slash fic who is or is thinking about being a writer I have a question for you! Do you know the movie The Road to Eldorado? If you do and agree that Miguel and Tulio would be adorable together than this goes to you. For those writers a friend of mine is starting a Website for them, if you would like to be an author for it please contact me and I'll give you his screen name. Thank you, that is all. ^-^

Here at Bridglotte we keep to a certain dress code. I can promise you that includes boys keeping their hair at a proper length, Mr. Maxwell." The tiny headmistress glared up at the young boy. She sat perched on a brown leather chair an enormous oak desk separating her from the student.

Duo stretched lazily, raising his arms high above his head and yawned loudly. Staring at the headmistress in obvious boredom, he allowed himself to let out another yawn and smirked at the furious woman. "So sorry, but you understand, jet lag. Ms. Kainite I understand why students of lesser importance would have to abide by your rules. However, you are forgetting who I am and who my father is. I shall allow you this one slip up, but make no mistake I shall be in daily contact with my father and it would not do at all if he thought I was being mistreated in any way while in the care of your school. I will forget this incident ever occurred, but in the future I would like to be given the respect I deserve, is that understood or do I need to repeat myself?"

The small woman glared at him over her desk and sat up straighter her lips compressed into a tiny line. "Your father's position in politics does not grant you the immediate right to become dictator to those around you. You will not be treated any differently then the other students here. Do you think we have not had children already try to use their parents' power to lord over us, it will not work. If you continue assuming that you are better than everyone else, I will be forced to refuse your request to be enrolled in our school. Do you understand me, Mr. Maxwell?"

Duo smiled softly. "Of course I do. I understand that my father's position does not grant me control over you or anyone else. It is by my own doing that I am able to do that. Isn't that right, Ms. Libelers?"

The color drained from the small woman's face as Duo reached into his ragged black bag and pulled out a thick portfolio. "I myself was quite surprised that a simple whore who has been arrested eight times for possession of illegal substances was able to start a school for gifted children. Now I understand that the officials know of your history, but I also understand that the parents of your students do not. Wouldn't it be dreadful, the headline of tomorrow's newspaper 'Bridgton in the care of an ex-drug addict'. I'm sure the parents will love it."

"That information was destroyed." The headmistress denied.

"Ah, yes. I believe you testified against your ex-husband in a murder case and in return for your testimony you were cleared of all previous charges. I'm sorry to say this, but the FBI destroys nothing." Duo flicked the bangs from his eyes. The purple depths shone with a predatory gleam. "Now, tell me again how am I to be treated?"

The older woman stared hard at him before letting a small sigh escape her thin lips. "With the proper respect that you deserve."

"Mmm. . . quite right." Duo's smile widened and he jumped up to clasp her small hand between his two large ones, shaking it wildly. "Nice meeting you, I do hope we can do this again sometime."

Duo swirled around and slung his pack over his shoulder. Taking long steps, he was across the room and in front of the door before the headmistress could even bring her hand back to her side. Pausing at the door, Duo glanced back and shot the older woman an exaggerated wink before opening the door and stepping outside of the overly large room.

Duo silently closed the door behind him and turned to find himself in front of another student. The boy looked to be about fourteen and had scruffy sandy blond hair that fell into his eyes. It obviously irritated his caramel brown orbs as he kept swiping the bangs away from them repeatedly. He stood tall with a small sneer to his lips as he examined Duo, he had the presence of one who was use to getting his way. The maroon blazer and dress pants clung to his small chest and hung just right in all the appropriate and not so appropriate places. The boy brought his hand to his neck to loosen his solid navy tie. Duo held out his hand, smiling brightly. "Duo Maxwell."

The boy stared down at Duo's hand and then back to his face before lowering his eyes to Duo's chest. "Not interested, look me up in a few years when you have a chest."

The boy shouldered past Duo and into the Headmistress's office. Duo watched him, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the boy who had just insulted him. Studying him, he kept the image of the boy imprinted in his mind as he walked along the corridor.

Duo returned to the main hall and walked into the rooms that were positioned next to the door. An older woman looked up from the desk and smiled brightly at the boy who stood before her. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Duo Maxwell, I'm suppose to meet my guide here." Duo grinned at the woman and leaned against the desk. "Do you know if they've been here? I'm afraid I have run a bit late."

"Ahh. . . Mr. Maxwell. You're almost an hour late." The administrator stared curiously at the new student. "I'm sorry to say that Mr. Winner waited patiently, but when you didn't show he left."

Duo sighed in exasperation and stood up. "Do you know what I'm suppose to do now?"

"Well since Mr. Winner will be in the same rooms as you I would check to see if he was there." The woman smiled cheerily.

"Do you happen to know where those are?" Duo asked. He shifted his bag to the other shoulder as he waited for her to answer.

"No, I don't believe I do." The woman's face clouded thoughtfully. "You can always wait here and see if he comes back."

"No, that's quite alright. I'll find my way around." Duo stepped away from the desk and turned to walk to the door.

"Oh! Wait, Mr. Maxwell." The woman raised her hand and waved it frantically.

Duo turned and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Yes?"

"One of Mr. Winner's roommates is in the next room with one of the counselors." She clapped her hands excitedly, as if to sat 'see I can do something right.'

"Thank you, and what might his name be?" Duo questioned as he began to make his way to the opposite door.

"Rex, Hagen Rex. He's with Doctor Jai." The administrator beamed.

"Doctor?" Duo stood before the door and opened it, but paused in the entrance waiting for an answer.

"Of course! Here at Bridglotte we provide the best care there is, each counselor is a certified psychologist and the nurses have been recommended by the most prestigious hospitals."

Duo quickly shut the door behind him cutting off the sound of the chipper woman's voice. Walking down a short hallway that was covered wall to wall with flying horses, he stopped in front of a black wooden door that had a brass nameplate in the center. In a slanted cursive script, it spelt out a name, Doctor Hughes E. Jai - Child Psychologist. Turning the cold brass handle, Duo opened the door and stepped in.

A young boy sat in a stiff wooden chair, his back straight and his piercing green eyes never left the form of the older man that loomed over him. The student had black spiky hair that shot out everywhere and an olive skin tone. The adult, presumably the psychologist, was wearing a white lab coat and had gray-white hair that reached his shoulders. His small face was red and shiny, his lips were turned back in a snarl. The psychologist swiftly turned around when a soft cough interrupted whatever he was about to say.

Duo smiled brightly at both of them, now that he had captured their attention. He shot out a hand to the older man. "Duo Maxwell, it's nice to meet you."

"Dr. Jai." Dr. Jai clamped onto Duo's hand and shook it shortly. "How may I be of service to you?"

Duo turned his smile to the student who sat in the small chair. "I'm here to borrow Hagen, it will only take a little while."

Doctor Jai turned his back to Duo and murmured something to Hagen. The was a short nod from the black-haired boy and then he was standing up and walking towards Duo. Shouldering past the shorter boy he stepped outside the room. Duo quickly spun around and trailed after Hagen into the office rooms and out the door into the main hallway. Hagen stopped shortly and studied Duo.

"Am I to assume you are in need of a guide?" Hagen kept his bright eyes trained to Duo's own.

"Well figuring that mine ditched me, I'd say I would be." Duo smiled widely.

"I'm assuming that you were suppose to be in Quatre Winner's care. If so, it was not he who ditched you, but you who failed to meet him at the correct time." Hagen glared at the new student. "You brought the absence of a guide on yourself, if you wish to be shown around you will have to ask Quatre. I will not do it."

"Then do you think you could help me find the ever elusive Mr. Winner?" Duo rolled his eyes at the students 'helpful' nature.

"If you go straight down this hallway you will come to the main set of stairs. Once you walk up the stairs make a left and walk five doors down, it is the only pink door there. You can't miss it."

"What, is he some kind of gay pansy?" Duo asked lightly. Hagen continued to stare at him, saying nothing else. Sighing shortly, Duo left the curt boy's company and followed Hagen's instructions.

Finally stopping in front of a set of pink doors, Duo knocked curtly and waited for someone to answer before he twisted the knob and walked right in. It was a living room area with red comfortable couches and beige walls. Duo set his pack on a table that sat in front of the flat screen television. He continued into the other rooms to explore his new home. The first door led into a large bedroom, Duo looked at the king-sized bed. It was covered in cuddly stuffed animals and the bed was draped in varying shades of pink.

There were pictures of a Japanese boy with messy brown hair and piercing eyes posted all over the walls with the name Hiro and Mrs. Whitewood written on most of the them.

Duo let out a low whistle, "This boy has some major issues." He grabbed up a small stuffed kitty and tossed it from hand to hand before setting back in its original position. Duo walked around the room and set his pack down on the floor when a shrill screech was heard.

He swirled around to see a young girl standing before him her mouth wide open as her piercing wail continued to pound against his ears. A red plush towel was wrapped securely around her body, covering as much as it could and a smaller pink towel held her wet hair above her head.

A large pink ball of fluff attacked his leg, biting down hard as the girl came running towards him. She grabbed a stuffed animal and proceeded to bash his head in with the heavy thing.

"You stupid pervert! Get out of here! NOW!" The girl nailed his arms hard as Duo tried to jump out of the way.

Yelping and dodging away from the girls flailing arms, Duo grabbed his pack and ran to the doors. Upon reaching the doors, he swung them open and ducked as a small wooden chest was thrown towards his head. Slamming the doors shut he leaned against them, his chest heaving.

~

Quatre stretched out on the bed, lifting his arms high above his head and arching his bare torso. Sighing softly, he sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He leaned over and checked the clock for the fifth time that hour. Turning, he glared angrily at the tall naked boy, who was sprawled out across the other side of the bed.

"What the hell is taking that kid so long, I told Ms. Sweet to send him up to my room the second he entered the office." Quatre stood up swiftly and yanked the blanket off the bed. Sending the other boy, whom had been lying on top of it, tumbling to the ground. Quatre stood, his short frame looming over the black-haired boy. "Find him, that is an order."

The boy slowly stood and brushed himself off before grabbing up his pants that had been thrown on the ground earlier. Wriggling into them the student then pulled the customary school shirt and jacket on.

"Find him yourself, I'm sick of this. Don't ask me for any more favors, I will not help you. This past month has been hell and I am on the brink of smashing your pretty little head into a wall. Don't ever talk to me again," The boy glared hard at Quatre, his disgust shone clearly in the blue depths. "Because whatever we had is over."

Quatre scowled at the boy, his light eyebrows drawn together and his lips creased in a sneer. "Like I care, you weren't that great of a fuck, Simon. Now get out of my sight before I call security."

Simon grabbed his shoes and walked rigidly to the door pausing at the entrance to turn and look at the blond-haired boy that had stolen his heart and caged it in his greedy hands. Opening his mouth, Simon looked thoughtfully up at the mock angel.

"One day you'll understand. I wish you luck when your heart is broken, Quatre," Simon whispered, not loud enough for the other boy to hear. "That is, if you still have one."

Quatre stared expectantly at his ex-lover, who had stopped and turned to stare at him. Before he could demand to know why he was still there, a piercing scream filled the air.

~

Duo slowly stood up and watched the doors carefully, almost expecting the wailing banshee to come after him again. Once he deemed it safe enough to move, he began to calmly walk down the hallway and past the staring onlookers, who peeked out of their Roman styled rooms. The long corridor was silent until a soft laugh escaped clamped lips and then the whole hallway was echoing with the laughs and giggles of the girls who lived along the hall.

Duo scowled and held his head high as blood dripped from the scratches upon his cheek. Slowly the laughter ceased as the girls left the hallway and retuned to their rooms to resume what they had been doing before they were interrupted. Duo softly damned Hagen to Hell for lying to him and putting him through that. He swore to himself that the boy would have the favor returned. Smiling mischievously, Duo turned around and watched as the last group of girls returned to their rooms. Taking quick steps, he caught up to them and grabbed the nearest one by the shoulder. Causing her to turn around with wide sapphire eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the boy's dormitories are, would you?" Duo asked hopefully, his lips lifting in a 'pity me' smile.

The girl brushed her blue bangs from her face and grinned back at the lost boy. "Leaving already?"

"I wouldn't be here in the first place if it had been my choice," Duo scowled.

The girl waved her friends on and turned to hook her arm into Duo's own. "Well then, I'll have to take you myself."

"I'm Hilde Schebaker, who are you?" The blue haired student asked while she dragged him down the hall.

"Duo Maxwell, how long have you been going here?"

"Duo Maxwell, like in President Maxwell's son?" Hilde asked her eyes wide, " But everyone said you were a real bastard, you don't seem all that bad."

Duo rolled his eyes, "Not everything you hear is true, I can be quite nice. Thank you very much."

"Heh, then I guess Winner doesn't have to worry about being replaced as the school bastard." Hilde scrunched her nose in annoyance. "Being one of the Winners you'd think he'd be a sweet heart."

"Winner? As in Winner Corps? Don't they have thirty kids?" Duo asked as he watched where they were going, so as not to get lost when he went off on his own. Hilde led him up a set of stairs leading to a higher floor and another set of stairs.

"Yeah, twenty-nine girls and one boy." Hilde said.

Duo laughed and shook his head, "No wonder he's such a bastard. Anyone who lived with twenty-nine girls would be. What were their parents thinking, two kids are almost too many."

Hilde shrugged. "They didn't think all the test tube babies would live and when they did Mrs. Winner couldn't sacrifice any of them. She died the same year they were born, must have been hard on their father."

Duo nodded and shook his head softly, _thirty children . . . who could ever be crazy enough to have that many._

Hilde stopped in front of another staircase that lead even farther up. "The next floor is going to be teacher dorms. Do not turn left or right, go straight to the next flight of stairs. The boy's watcher will be at the foot of the stairs he'll let you past and then you'll go up the stairs and to the right of you is where Winner's rooms are."

"Thanks, Hilde." Duo smiled and began to make his way up the stairs.

"Anytime. See you around, Duo." Hilde turned and began her way back to her dorms, stopping shortly to speak to a passing teacher.

~

Wufei paced in his room, which was conveniently located right next to the young Maxwell's own room. It had been silent for almost an hour, he was sure Maxwell should have been back from his tour by now. Thinking quickly the Chinese boy decided it would be in the best interest of Maxwell to leave the room and search for the boy.

Wufei pulled on his school coat and stepped out of the room, locking the door securely he straightened his tie and walked past Maxwell's room. He walked down a short stair case and decided to check by Winner's rooms, incase Winner had brought the other boy by his room after showing him around. Wufei sped up his pace as he realized exactly why Winner might have stopped at his own rooms.

Wufei swiftly walked in the direction of Winner's rooms, his shoes were silent against the thick carpet. The bright hallways had a cheering effect that only seemed to annoy Wufei at the moment as he berated himself for thinking Winner wouldn't try anything on a new student. Mr. Winner tried to keep his son's many relationships out of the press, but there were leaks and soon everyone knew that the Winner heir was also the school slut.

The corridor widened as he reached the main staircase, he walked by the steps and stopped in front of Winner's rooms. Stepping close Wufei concentrated on the sounds coming from the room, hoping he wasn't too late. The soft hum of an air conditioner could be heard, but there was no other sound. Wufei pressed closer to the door and heard a loud cough. His eyes widened as he realized that the cough had come from behind him.

Turning around slowly his eyes met with the livid face of the Winner heir and a very amused Maxwell. Wufei stepped away from the door and stared stonily back at Winner.

"What do you think you are doing?" Quatre seethed.

"Walking to my rooms. Not that it is any of your concern," Wufei answered coolly. Nodding at them both he quickly passed by them and down the cheerfully lit hallway. Maxwell placed his hand on the boy's shoulder as he passed, as if to stop him. Wufei promptly jerked away and ignored the boy as he called after him.

His face was flushed in the humiliation of being caught off guard from behind. Scolding himself for his incompetence, Wufei decided to investigate the rest of the school and leave the two boys to themselves.

~

Back at the main office and in the counselor rooms, a tall boy stood before Doctor Lionel Serene. His face was not calm but neither was it worried, it seemed to be indifferent to everything around it. The boy was not dressed in the regular school attire, but draped in a fine silk suit. His thick hair was kept short, however his bangs were at a longer length and hung before his face. Almost as if they were guarding his face for fear that if his mask slips the world may see what lays in his soul. By face the boy could be no more than seventeen and yet his eyes were tired and shone with the wisdom of one who has outlived the use of his body and must now rely on his mind.

Trowa Barton, for that is the name he now goes by, was born a soldier and had never known the simple pleasures of childhood. He knew nothing of his family for he could not remember them. His earliest memories were of the rebel force that had found the stray boy and took him in as their own. He was a blank paper, with no memories or emotions. The perfect soldier, he was trained in everyway there was and excelled in the art of war. The other soldiers thought of him as a prodigy, but never did they let up on his training. His whole world was that of a soldier, he knew nothing else. When the rebel force had been found and destroyed, he was the only one left. The ten year old child was immediately put into the care of the state and he heard no more of war or battle tactics until his fifth year at the small orphanage. An older man came to the orphanage and questioned 'Trowa' thoroughly about the life he had lead with the rebel force. Not a word escaped Trowa's lips and he sent only silent stares to the man. Two days later he left the small town of Roanoke to begin his life as a spy.

"I'll be back in a month, I expect you to keep me updated and find the information we need. We have a limited amount of time before it starts." Doctor Serene picked up a small briefcase and placed it into Trwoa's waiting hands. "Have you made contact yet?"

"No." Trowa said without excuses. He knew from an early age that an answer without excuses was better than an answer with one.

"I'm disappointed Trowa. The sooner you make contact, the sooner this will be over." Trowa nodded shortly and watched as the older man walked out of the room.

Trowa stood in the middle of the empty room and once again the doubts of what he was doing washed over him. His mask fell and worry filled his face, his mouth dropped into a small frown and uneasiness filled his eyes. The small briefcase became heavier and seemed to drag the boy into a stooped position. But as quickly as his mask fell it was back and firmly in place. Trowa looked around the small room once more and then left to begin his task.

T.B.C.

Note ~ Response to reviews will be up next chapter.

Can you guess which guy is Heero?


End file.
